labratsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacob Davenport
This Character was created by Superjokertv. Jacob Davenport is one of the main characters and former antagonist of the series Lab Rats, played by Jimmy Bennett. He becomes friends with Adam, Bree and Chase. His plan succeeded, and he befriended them very easily. Although he was friends with them, he wasn't one to Leo. In "Mission: Space", it is revealed he is working for a mysterious man, assumingly an enemy to Davenport. In "Bionic Showdown", he is revealed to be an android (a robot made to resemble a human) with some of Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics along with additional ones put together. He is killed after being damaged by Adam's bionic energy blast, but is later repaired and revived by Donald. Personality Jacob may be seems kind, harmless and friendly, but his act of innocence doesn't fool Leo. He reveals himself to be a truly dark character, a cunning and manipulative liar. He had a bit of a temper, and boast about his intelligence. He later displayed eccentric, compassion, bravery and selfless. Jacob is also sometimes presented as arrogant, as well as childish. He had a very hard time accepting defeat or failure. He would risk the world and even his own life to save; his friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even his enemies. Bionic Powers *'Super Intelligence:' He is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, laws, circuitry and combat. He is also showed to read at high speeds and retain a lot of information at once. *'Molecularkinesis:' In the episode "Sink or Swin", it is revealed that Jacob has the same ability as Chase. *'Voice Manipulation:' In the episode "Speed Trapped", it is revealed that Jacob has the same ability as Bree. *'Lightning Generation:' In the episode "Leo vs. Evil", it is revealed that Jacob has the same ability as alternate Leo expect yellow. *'Super Strength:' Jacob can easily overpower Adam as well as lift and thrown him. *'Super Durability:' Jacob easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damage. *'Super Senses:' Jacob possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'Geo Leaping:' In the episode "Bionic Showdown", it is revealed that Jacob has the same ability as alternate Leo. *'Magnetism App:' Turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. *'Electro Control:' Jacob can control machines with his voice. *'Laser Fingers:' He tries to kill Leo with lasers that come out of his finger tip. *'Mental Link:' Jacob is able to send information to Adam, Bree or Chase in a method similiar to an email. In the episode "Sink or Swin", he subconsciously send an Override App to Chase allow him to shut him down. *'Mental Freeze:' Jacbo can mentally freeze people with his mind. *'Martial Arts:' Jacob can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat. *'Camouflage:' He can visually blend into immediate environment. *'Levitation:' Jacob can levitate off the ground. *'Memory Wipe:' Jacob can erase the memories of others through his glowing white eyes. *'Data Download:' Jacob can download data from a computer or technology by making contacted with it. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' Jacob can use two abilities simultaneously. Appearances Season 1 *"Mission: Space" Season 2 *"Speed Trapped" *"Parallel Universe" (alternate counterpart) *"Leo vs Evil" *"Bionic Showdown" *"Avalanche" *Main cast from "Adam Up" onwards Season 3 *Main cast for all episodes Trivia *In "Bionic Showdown", they also explained that bionic chips weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the Lab Rats glitch. Being a android, he may be immune to glitches. *Unlike Marcus, he only has some, if not all the powers of the lab rats, and their secret abilities including other powers that the lab rats or Marcus do not have. *He won't have lived till the age of sixteen, if Donald didn't increased his lifespan by 100 years. *He has a crush on Izzy. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Teens Category:Bionic Category:Superhuman Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Former Villians